1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable platform and in particular a platform suitable for supporting and moving heavy equipment such as business machinery and medical imaging equipment.
Machinery and apparatus of the type supported by the platform of the present invention is customarily found in offices, laboratories, and other locations in which it may be located against walls, in corners of other areas that are difficult to access. The present invention is designed to support equipment in such areas and to provide convenient movement thereof for ready accessability. This is accomplished by a movable platform and novel wheel and track design that permits the supported equipment to be conveniently moved to an accessible location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The design of the present invention pertains to movable dollies of the type that will move heavy equipment. It is especially designed to continually support the equipment that may be located in corners or other relatively inaccessible locations and to provide for the convenient movement of the equipment for move accessibility to permit repair.
Movable platforms or dollies of various types are, of course, well-known and examples of these are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,522,297; 4,876,785 and 5,105,741. Of these and other patents and prior art dollies for particular uses none of them provide the utility of the present invention in which business machinery and medical imaging equipment for example may be conveniently moved at desired angles from relatively inaccessible locations. It is contemplated that the present design will provide a permanent platform for the apparatus to be supported and when it is desirable to service or otherwise access the apparatus the dolly or movable platform will be moved in an appropriate, predetermined direction to a location to permit servicing.